


Of Verbal Confirmations and Vulgar Language

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I mean, PWP, Smut, Work, and by slight, l-corp, slight - Freeform, slight dom/sub undertones, work smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: She’d gone into L-Corp with the full intention of an unbiased, non-hormonal interview, but as Lena had just returned from a photoshoot, eyes heavy with mascara and tight jeans Kara was unable to tear herself from, she saw little chance in escaping what came next. Which, conveniently, happened to be her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written smut in over a year so if this is terrible feel free to let me know.

There’s something so intrinsically _thrilling_ to Kara about hooking up on the job, her lower back pressed against the desk and her lower stomach pressed against a Luthor. Rao, a Luthor, of all people. She knows she should pull back and try to find any shred of her decency before this gets out of hand, but a certain someone’s tongue is doing a very certain something against her own and her aspiration of leaving is fleeing by the second. 

There is, of course, the issue of her interview—Snapper’s no doubt going to get on her case about _another_ unsuccessful inquiry regarding her trip to see Lena, as her first article had been written with so much slant that Snapper’s eyes had slipped directly off the page. And the second—Kara’s not quite positive how he would feel about her report describing the feeling of Lena’s tongue running against her teeth and her leg grinding between Kara’s own.

She’d gone into L-Corp with the full intention of an unbiased, non-hormonal interview, but as Lena had just returned from a photoshoot, eyes heavy with mascara and tight jeans Kara was unable to tear herself from, she saw little chance in escaping what came next. Which, conveniently, happened to be her.  


“Shh, shh,” Lena whispers carefully, pulling Kara’s earlobe gently between her teeth and allowing her tongue to wet the end of it. “Just a little bit more. Shh, good girl.”  


Kara hisses in frustration as a finger glances ever so gently around her clit, sending an electrical pulse down her spine. “Lena,” she mewls. The friction between a pressed leg and jean is just torturous enough to be beautiful, and just beautiful enough to make her consider begging. 

“You can wait,” Lena coos.

“I ca-can’t. Fuck.”

“You know.” Lena skids her nail against Kara’s entrance and laughs gently when the body sags underneath her. A slight moan falls from clenched teeth. “I’ve never been a fan of vulgar language.” She slides a finger in and Kara goes limp against her. “My mother used to tell me that cursing made you sound uneducated.” A slow, sharp thrust has Kara biting down onto Lena’s shoulder to stifle a shriek. “However, that was before I realized something.” She angles her finger just so that Kara’s head snaps backwards and her mouth falls open. “I realized, you see, that my mother is a bitch.” Kara’s not listening and she knows that, but tells er a story gives her time to process. Kara Danvers, journalist extraordinaire, is slumped against her desk, with Lena’s forefinger inside of her. Absolutely marvelous. She nuzzles her head down to Kara’s neck and scrapes her teeth against the vast expanse of flesh she finds there. “Would you like to come for me?”

Kara breathes heavily from her nose and nods.

“I would like a verbal confirmation, darling.” Lena pulls her finger gently from inside Kara and brings it to her mouth. The taste reminds her, somehow, of sunlight, and the craving kicks in. But that will have to wait. Kara mewls at the loss and grinds down on Lena’s leg. A smirk rolls across her lips as hands press Kara’s hips into the desk and her leg is removed. “You heard me, sweetheart.”

“I’m not begging,” _for a Luthor_. The reply is forced through gritted teeth. Truthfully, she has nothing against Lena, but she knows the pain Clark suffered at Lex’s hands, and there is something so undeniably _hot_ about her superior making her beg. 

Lena seems unfazed and presses harder against Kara’s hips. “Very well. If that’s all you came here for, I’d be happy to walk you to the elevator and show you out.”

“I haven’t—,” Kara groans. 

“You haven’t what, darling?”

“I need to—c-come.”

“It was a simple question.” Lena slowly presses a hand into Kara’s abdomen and allows her fingers to sidle lower and lower until they’re once again met with moist heat. “It requires a simple answer. “Now, I’d be more than happy to repeat the question, if it so pleases you.” Her finger finds Kara’s entrance and she painstakingly slides two fingers up, up, until Kara’s full weight is simply dependent on Lena and her desk. “Would you like that, Kara? You’re a smart girl, I suspect you’ll know what kind of reply I would like.”  
Kara clenches her teeth. If anyone ever found out—a _Super_ , begging for a _Luthor_ to let her come, Rao, it would be something else. But there is no one here except Lena, whose eyes reveal exactly how much pleasure she is deriving from seeing Kara squirm underneath her while her fingers stroke gentle patterns against Kara’s inner walls. 

“Yes,” Kara whispers. It’s faint and light and Lena laughs at the mere thought that Kara would consider that suitable in the slightest. 

“You’ll have to be louder than that.” She flicks her wrist to the side to brush her thumb against Kara’s clit and a heavy moan flies from her lips. “Yes, that was much better. Try it again, but as loud as the moan, and maybe we’ll see how well this goes for you. Would you like to come for me?”

Lena rolls her finger over the hardened knob inside of Kara and it’s enough to make Kara’s eyes water. “Yes! Fuck!”

She falls gracefully, breathing heavy and uneven, eyes flickering and body quivering. She can faintly feel Lena’s tongue drawing designs against her neck and her fingers carrying her through her orgasm. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it, darling?” Lena retrieves her hand and swirls her tongue around her fingers to clean them before offering them to Kara, who takes them eagerly into her mouth. She can still taste herself, and the thought sending another wave of heat traveling down her spine. “I really must run, I have an interview in five minutes. You stay here as long as you’d like. I don’t suspect you’ll be walking yourself out any time soon.” She smoothes out the front of her blouse and dries her finger on the jeans that got Kara into this mess in the first place. 

Lena allows her tongue to slide between Kara’s lips for a moment before pulling away and giving her a smile that makes Kara weak all over again. “Tell your boss I was at a meeting today, and you’ll have to come back tomorrow. We never did quite get that interview finished, did we?” She winks and sidles from behind the desk, blowing Kara a kiss as she leaves.

Kara releases the breath she’s been holding and allows herself to slump into Lena’s chair. _God, I love being a reporter._

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone have an extra copy of the bible


End file.
